Make me forget
by Sinian
Summary: Although there's a war raging around them, two Shinigami find the strength in each other to keep fighting. - Renji/Rangiku - Oneshot


**Author:** Sinian  
**Title:** Make me forget  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Renji/Rangiku  
**Warnings:** sex in a semi-public place (and English is not my first language)  
**Summary:** Although there's a war raging around them, two Shinigami find the strength in each other to keep fighting.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

I wrote this on the spur of the moment for the Bleach kink meme. Something about the pairing got me interested, my brain started to think on its own and in the end I just _had_ to write this down.

Have fun!

* * *

**Make me forget**

**

* * *

  
**

Rangiku moaned and her hands tightened in long red hair to hold Renji close to her. He chuckled and looked up from his position kneeling in front of her and teasingly ran a finger across her clit making her hips bucking into him. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out and being discovered by the other Shinigami running around the camp. But the fact that here she was, naked and panting with a gorgeous 6th division Fukutaichou between her legs who was just about to make her come for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes... Oh, pure heaven! If it wasn't for the stack of supply boxes that they were hiding behind they would have had some serious explaining to do.

There was a tongue flickering across her thigh but not nearly close enough to where she wished him to be. She growled low and dangerous. "Piece of advice, _Fukutaichou_. You better hurry and fuck me properly or deal with my everlasting wrath!"

Renji grinned and stood up. His hands ran up her sides and came to rest on her naked breasts, lightly massaging them. "Really?" he asked. "And why should I do as you asked?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Because I don't think it's fair that you make me come again and again and aren't getting off yourself. Furthermore your patrolling shift starts soon and I can't let you walk out of here with that." She pointed at his all too apparent hard-on. "Oh, and of course because I think you're smoking hot and I need to feel your cock in me!"

Renji didn't need to be told twice. He let his hakama drop to the ground and grabbed Rangiku's hips, lifting her up and with one swift move onto his aching cock. She moaned and dropped her head back while her arms and legs wrapped around the redhead's neck and back. For a short moment she was impressed by Renji's strength who not only held them both upright but at the same time began to thrust his hips into her in a strong and steady rhythm. But then she gave herself over to the passion, lost herself in the intense feelings of their lovemaking and simply _forgot_ for this brief time of pleasure.

Forgot that there was an entire army of hollows out to destroy them just a stone's throw away. Forgot that her Taichou was gravely injured and even Unohana-Taichou wasn't sure if he would make it through the night. Forgot that they already lost too many of their friends in this absurd war. Forgot that Renji was just about to go back to the front lines and might be killed before dawn. Forgot everything in the blinding white of her orgasm.

When they came down from their high and just stood there softly caressing each other, she sighed and snuggled close to Renji. "I don't want you to go out there," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed her head and rested his cheek on her hair. "I know."

Finally they broke apart and put their clothes back on. Just when Renji finished tying his hair into his usual ponytail and they were about to face the war again, Rikichi came skidding around the corner, visibly out of breath. "Renji-san! I've been looking for you all over the place! Kuchiki-Taichou wants to have a word with you before your shift starts!"

Renji sighed and glanced at Rangiku. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Rikichi saluted and zoomed off again. Turning around again Renji walked up to Rangiku and kissed her gently. "You've heard him, gotta go."

She nodded and looked at him with sad eyes. "Come back to me, okay?"

Both knew that he couldn't promise that, not in these times of war. "I'll try." He kissed her again. "Now go and check up on your captain. I know that you're worried about him."

With a final heart warming smile Renji turned around and walked away. Behind him Rangiku squared her shoulders and vowed to herself that she would finally tell him that she loved him if he'd make it back in one piece.

Then she turned to face reality again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
